The midnight changer?
by My-Name-is-Moo
Summary: Inuyashas been attacked? by somthing with feathers? NO it left him a presents! Kagomes said Shippos confused... were will this poor story go?


I hope you like this chapter but remember that this is the first chapter and that it will get a  
  
hundred times better. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
... Night time, no moon. A man flew over the towns of Japan. Two small eyes watched the  
  
town with a small smile on his face. "I'll have much fun here." He said to himself. He  
  
headed toward the ground and landed softly allowing his black wings to disappear with  
  
the night. He was quite handsome, His hair was long and black with tips of silver and he  
  
wore and out fit oddly like Inuyasha's. The only difference was of course it was black  
  
with silver outlining and that his undershirt was black with a silver dragon pattern on it  
  
his skin was as black as a demon could be and his nails were as silver as freshly polished  
  
steal. Any woman would fall head over heels for him but he was already spoken for. In 4  
  
days he would be wed to a girl he had not see since the agreement. Though he still  
  
remembered every detail of her. Their fathers had agreed they were perfect for each other  
  
because they were of course magically altered demons. He blue eyes so light they looked  
  
white in the light still pressed his memory along with the rest of her he hoped she was  
  
still as beautiful as she was then But, now was no time to think of that now was the time  
  
for fun. He heard someone coming down the road towards him. He lightly pulled out his  
  
necklace and kept it hidden in his hand. He became one with the shadow and when they  
  
walked by, a young girl with brown hair, he lightly tuched her with the neckless and with  
  
a pop he laughed as it ran around "Pa kkkk Pakkk!!" It shouted in fear and with that he  
  
was off touching all he could.  
  
Inuyasha waited broadly by the well that Kagome had entered only a few minutes before  
  
stating that she also had to live in her world, and to do that she would need good grades.  
  
Then she entered her speech of how tests were important and so on and so forth. So now  
  
here he was waiting for her to come back so they could continue with what really matters,  
  
finding the shards of the shikon jewel. Miroku was waiting in town with Sango and  
  
Kilala, Shippo was with him playing with a small frog as he waited with him. He let his  
  
eyes shut out of boredom and the next thing he knew he heard screaming and someone  
  
shaking him ferociously. "What the heck do you want? " he asked shooting up from his  
  
sitting place and staring down at Kagome? He looked up snotty like "I thought you had  
  
tests." "SIT." Kagome said, "Stupid girl what was that for?" He looked up out of the  
  
ground spiting out grass, dirt and anything else he had happened to grab and noticed that  
  
she was sobbing. "Hey what are yaw crying about?" He asked angrily "I'm the one that  
  
was just thrown into the ground!" Shippo watched from the sidelines holding the frog.  
  
"What could Kagome be so mad about?" The frog gave a little croak. "Well?" Inuyasha  
  
demanded looking angrily at the sobbing Kagome. "No ones there." She said quietly "no  
  
one was there but me." "What the heck are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked pulling  
  
himself out of the large hole. She turned to Inuyasha who now sat beside her "There was  
  
no one there. The only things in the hole town were... there were." She turned away.  
  
"They were what?" He asked "You would not believe me if I told you but we have to go  
  
fix it." Kagome said looking away to the well. "What the Heck are you taking about?"  
  
Inuyasha asked as kagome walked over to the well. "Hey! are you listening to me?"  
  
"You'll find out when we get there." Kagome stated as she climbed down the well  
  
sounding like her old demanding self. Annoyed he stood up and walked over to the well  
  
and looked down at her. "And what if I do not want to go?" He said angrily "Then myself  
  
and the part of the jewel shard I have are not coming back." And with that she was gone  
  
to her time. "Darn that girl." He lightly jumped over the side of the well and down he  
  
went. Shippo ran to the side and watched as Inuyasha disappeared. "ribbit" "I better go  
  
tell the others about this." Shippo said to himself and with that he turned set lose the frog  
  
and ran to town.  
TOWN.  
  
Shippo hurried to were he thought Mirroku might be, The bath house, and sound him  
  
admiring some bathing women. "Miroku!!" Shipo shouted gathering not only his  
  
attention but the bathing women as well. "Hush Shipo." Miroku begged, though he knew  
  
it was to late. Soon the whole bathhouse was erupted in screams and women were  
  
hurrling items in their direction. "Run Shippo!" Miroku cried grabbing him and running  
  
out of the bathhouse. Sango watched the bath house when she heard the screams knowing  
  
perfectly well what the reson was and watched as Miroku ran by with a terrified Shippo  
  
in hand. "Miroku!" Sango said angrily. He quickly stopped "Oh, Hi Lady Sango what a  
  
pleasant surprise." She looked at him angrily "You took Shippo with you." An item came  
  
out of the bathhouse right in front of Miroku's eyes. His eyes grew big "Well Lady Sango  
  
I'll have to see you later." And off he went running for his dear life. A few women  
  
emerged from the bathhouse still tossing items in Miroku's direction. "The next time we  
  
see you we'll beat you into the ground." "Serves him right." Another stated and with that  
  
they returned into the bathhouse. Sango walked after them with Kilala not to far behind.  
  
When Sango reached them Miroku was nodding to himself. "I do not know how we could  
  
help. We can not get through the portal to Kagome's time." Shippo looked up to Sango  
  
and Miroku continued to keep his eyes closed. "Sango we have to help Kagome and  
  
Inuyasha." "How come? Their not in trouble are they?" Songo asked looking down at  
  
Shippo. "I think so. Kagome came back crying about something and I think she said no  
  
one was there or some thing like that and then her and Inyasha left through the well  
  
without a second thought." Shippo stated looking up at her. "There must be something we  
  
can do." "We'll go talk to lady Kaede and see if there is but I do not know if there is  
  
anything to be done. Then I'll deal with Miroku." She glared at him and his eyebrow  
  
twitched slightly. "Lets go then." Shippo stated going in the direction of Kaede's house.  
  
Earth, Our Time.  
  
Inuyahsa stood at the bottom of the well watching Kagome climb up the ladder. "I still do  
  
not see why I had to come." He stated turning his head away. She looked back for a  
  
moment mumbled something about how some men were lalalalalala and continued on her  
  
way. By the time Inuyasha looked back up to start the argument up again Kagome was  
  
going over the side of the well and out. Inuyasha became angry and sat down closing his  
  
eyes. "I'm not coming" He said. He listened as she moved around. She then stopped and  
  
after a moment moved back to the well. Again she stopped and then he heard the flutter  
  
of wings, felt claws in his face and heard "Pa kkkk Pakkk." "What the Flapper jacks?"  
  
Inuyasha yelled standing up and knocking the thing on the head and onto the ground he  
  
opened his eyes in the direction of his discover, a not so wanted present that he knocked  
  
of his body as best he could and then looked up to see his attacker amazed at what he was  
  
seeing. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
What on earth is wronged in Kagomes time? Will Shippo, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku be  
  
able to go and help? And what in gods name attacked Iuyasha that was so hideous that it  
  
left a present on his hammer pants? Find out next chapter. Review please and tell me  
  
of any names I spelled wrong. 


End file.
